I'm Not Crazy
by Peggywolf14
Summary: ONESHOT Eric has always been crazy, but during season 6 it hit a new level. I love him anyway, but I thought I might just write this up for fun. Enjoy! Songfic


[A/N: This is my third BMW fanfic, but the first I decided to put up. I heard the song on the radio the other day and I immediately thought "Eric!" I love the guy, but he just became dumber during season 6. But still the same old hilarious Eric.

Disclaimer: Okay, Boy Meets World (wish I did), Matchbox, and their songs don't belong to me and I am not associated with anyone who does.

**I'm Not Crazy**

I know I used to be different. I used to be smarter than I am now. I was never the brightest kid, but I did have more common sense then.

_All day_

_Staring at the ceiling_

_Making friends with shadows on my wall_

_All night_

_Hearing voices telling me _

_That I should get some sleep_

_Because tomorrow might be good for something_

_Hold on_

_I'm feeling like I'm headed for a,_

_Breakdown_

I don't know if I broke down from pressure? What? I really have no idea. I'm not crazy. People don't know me well enough to say that I'm not though. My family has always thought of me as different, which I am.

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

_I know, right now you can't tell_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_

_I know, right know you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be,_

_Me_

Sometimes I think that people think there's something wrong with me. They look at me differently than others. But I don't worry about it. All that matters is what I think of myself...Right? Maybe I have lost it...

_Talking to myself in public_

_Dodging glanced on the train_

_I know_

_I know they've been talking 'bout me_

_I can hear them whisper_

_And it makes me think there must be something wrong_

_With me_

_Out of all the hours thinking_

_Somehow_

_I've lost my mind_

I do crazy things, stupid things. It's like as I grew up my brain didn't. And sometimes I wonder if people still love me. Am I really that dumb in their eyes? Do they still remember me? The old me?

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

_I know, right now you can't tell_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_

_I know, right know you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be_

I act the way I do because I'm different. I do these things for reasons too hard to explain. People say I have potential, but...sometimes I wonder. Do I really? I joke through life. That's how I live. But I wonder if some day I might go too far.

_I've been talking in my sleep_

_Pretty soon they'll come to get me_

_Yeah, they're taking me away_

Unwell is the word I would use. But others say crazy. Crazy Eric. But I'm not. No one knows the real me. The me that lives so deep down even I don't know him. And people see me as a weird, different kid. While others see me as someone who has the potential to be great, but doesn't show it. Everyone says I have a good heart. That even though my head isn't in the right place, my heart is. Even I don't know where my head is. Over time I lost myself, but someday I'll find the old me. Maybe if they stay awhile they'll see who I really am. Maybe I'll know the real me. I wonder if anyone misses the old me. Maybe...

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell_

_I know right now you can't tell_

_But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see_

_A different side of me_

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired_

_I know right now you don't care_

_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_

_And how I used to be_

_Yeah, how I used to be_

_How I used to be_

_Well, I'm just a little unwell_

_How I used to be_

_How I used to be_

_I'm just a little unwell_

[A/N: Again, it's only my second oneshot, first using a song, so don't chew my head off. R&R. Give constructive criticism if you have any. Thanks.

And the song is "Unwell" by Matchbox 20


End file.
